Reminisce
by Mog t3h Moogle-chan
Summary: Going nostalgic can sometimes be a good thing. "Things will never be the same, but we can try"
1. Meeting Again

Mog: Hey there! This is my first story on I hope you all like! I own nothing!

**Chapter 1:- Meeting Again**

Yami Moto was preparing for his first performance of the night. He knew Yugi, his younger brother, was in the audience, along with all his old school friends. His mind drifted to one Seto Kaiba, his college koi. He remembered the final day of college, and having to depart from Seto. They had sworn to keep in touch, but then Yami had moved to New York, attempting to get a recording contract.

And now a year on and here he was, performing in the Shay Stadium, the same place as world renowned Beatles had played. He was nervous, but knew his friends were by him. He picked up his guitar, and made his way to the stage. He walked on and looked around then strummed out the first few chords of his song, as the lights went up. The crowd roared as he stepped up to the mic.

"I got my first real six-string  
Bought it at the five-and-dime   
Played it till my fingers bled  
It was the summer of '69

Me and some guys from school  
Had a band and we tried real hard   
'Togi quit and Joey got married  
I shoulda known we'd never get far

Oh when I look back now  
That summer seemed to last forever  
And if I had the choice  
I'd always wanna be there  
Those were the best days of my life

Ain't no use in complainin'  
When you got a job to do  
Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in  
And that's when I met you

Standin' on your mama's porch  
You told me that you'd wait forever  
Oh and then you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life

Man we were killin' time  
We were young and restless  
We needed to unwind  
I guess nothin' can last forever - forever, no

And now the times are changin'  
Look at everything that's come and gone  
Sometimes when I play that old six-string  
I think about ya wonder what went wrong

Standin' on your mama's porch  
You told me it would last forever  
Oh the way you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life"

He stepped back with a smile on his face. He raised his hand in tribute and walked off stage. It was such a rush, being on stage like that. He loved it, but he couldn't stop thinking about Seto. He walked out back to meet the gang.

"Yami!" Joey exclaimed, "That was brilliant man! Totally whack!" Mai smiled and hooked an arm around Joey's waist.

"You were very good Yami. We are all proud, including Kaiba."

Yami stepped back in shock, "he was here?" he asked.

"He still is Yami, he brought us here." Yugi explained. Yami hugged Yugi, glad to see his little brother again, "wanna see him?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Yami muttered, not believing his ears. He was led towards a black 9-seater. And there, leaning against his vehicle, blue eyes watching Yami's every move, was the infamous Seto Kaiba.

Mog: Sorry for shortness, but really wanted to get first chapter up. R&R!

JOB FOR STORY ARTIST OPEN! If interested, inform me in review.


	2. Sweet Memory Lane

Mog: I'm back with a brand new chap! Look it's all shiny!

Seto: Get on with it already!

Mog: Patience! Or you will suffer the consequences! Now disclaim.

Seto: (grudgingly) She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, anything in this fic, or the computer.

Mog: Good boy. (pats)

**Chapter 2:- Sweet Memory Lane**

FLASHBACK

"Seto, is this really it? I mean, we'll still see each other after college right?" Yami asked, hooking his arm around Seto's waist as they made their way to Seto's car. They had just graduated, and were heading home.

"Of course we'll see each other silly. Don't be a - how did Yugi put it… oh yeah – a silly goose." Seto quirked, pulling his koi into a brief hug before getting into the car. Yami got into the other side, and he drove their way back to the Kaiba mansion in silence. They pulled up outside, went inside, and Seto went about working on KaibaCorp's new project. Yami sat down on the sofa and flipped onto the music channel. It was the MTV Europe Music Awards, and at the moment one of Yami's favourite bands, Evanescence, was performing. He laid on his front and got comfortable to watch it. He knew Seto hated concerts and award shows, but he loved watching people perform. He dreamt of becoming a performer, a singer preferably. He could sing and he knew it. He looked around the front room, which was littered with mementos of Seto's success. You wouldn't have been able to tell that Yami had won awards for performing or anything like that. He had three trophies, which he was proud of, but even though Seto always promised to put them up somewhere special, he never saw them. He wondered if this was where his life was headed. To live in Seto's shadow. He wouldn't stand for it! He leapt off the sofa, leaving Evanescence to sing My Immortal to an empty room, and stormed up to Seto's study.

"Where are my performance-awards Seto?" He demanded

"Over there." Seto muttered, waving a hand towards a cupboard. Yami marched over to the cupboard and threw it open. There, in a small box on the bottom shelf, were Yami's awards.

"So THIS is putting them somewhere special? You know how much these meant to me!"

"Oh come on, it's a couple of stupid trophies that wont get you anywhere in life, just like your stupid idea to be a singer. It's never going to happen and you know that." Yami took a step backwards, hurt. He then ran from the room, grabbed his bag which wasn't unpacked yet and ran down towards the car park. Seto ran after him, realising what he said. He caught the door of the car Yami was getting into.

"What are you doing?" Yami exclaimed.

"Stopping you. I thought that would be obvious." Seto sighed, "I didn't mean it Yami. Come on, get out the car. Let's talk about this. Please?"

"No." Yami slammed the car door and drove off. He pulled into a gas station 20 miles away and phoned Yugi, leaving a message on his mobile, telling him that he was going to New York. Then he drove off, tossing away all memories of Domino City.

END FLASHBACK

"Yami, you're looking well." Seto said, while the other guys bought merchandise, to give them a moment alone.

"So are you Seto. It's good to see you." Yami gulped and held back a few tears.

"You did it then? Just to prove me wrong I guess." Yami couldn't take it anymore.

"It always has to revolve around you doesn't it Kaiba! I shouldn't perform because YOU said so; I only did it to spite YOU! Well news flash Mr-I'm-the-only-one-that-matters, you stop having any effect on my life over a year ago! You don't matter to me anymore!" Yami screamed at Seto before starting to cry. Seto wrapped his arms around Yami while said Pharaoh pounded weakly on his chest. "You don't matter"

"Shh." Seto whispered, pulling him closer, when all of a sudden, a certain someone threw him off of Yami and backwards onto his car.

"Keep your hands off him! Don't you think you've done enough damage?" Otogi yelled, pulling Yami close. "You alright hunny?" Yami nodded and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around Otogi.

"What's going on? Since when has Yami been going with Otogi? Since when has Otogi been in New York?" Seto demanded.

"Seto, Otogi took Yami in when he ran away. They got together about two weeks after that. Otogi's really been taking care of Yami. He even sponsors Yami with Dungeon Dice Monsters." Yugi explained.

"Can we go back to the hotel?" Mai asked.

"You can all come back to mine. There's plenty of room for everyone. Even Seto" Yami muttered.

"Let's go!" Joey exclaimed

Mog: Short again. Damn. And this will turn out SetoYami, it will! I promise! I'm just building a story idea.

Seto: Hurry up and get past the idea.

Mog: It was you that blew Yami off.

**Review Replies**

Crimson Eyed Dragon: Have updated. Thank you for reviewing, I'm like and uber fan of you and Desidera's. You rock!

Hakudoshi-chan: I'm glad you find it interesting. Hope this is to your liking too.


	3. Accidents Happen

Mog: wow! I've actually made it to my third chappie! I'm so proud of myself. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!

Otogi: Can we start now?

Mog: Keeps your hair on. Oi Kaiba!

Seto: She doesn't own anything apart from this poor excuse for a story

Mog: (pouts) Thank you for those few kind words.

**Chapter 3:- Accidents Happen**

Yami was sitting in the basement, playing the piano. He was playing 'Sayonara' by Gackt, with his eyes closed. The only song he liked by Gackt more than this was 'December Love Song' which was a B-side track and sung in English. Due to his eyes being closed and him playing music he failed to notice the other presence enter the room.

He finished playing and got up to flick on the stereo. An album was already in there. It was Fallen by Evenescence. He put it on random and the track My Immortal came on. He smiled at his stereo's choice and sat on the floor against the wall.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave.  
Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone._

"Why did you have to come back into my life now? Just when I had put you behind me, you came back. I could be happy with Duke, we could have got along nicely, but now you came in and everything falls apart!" He sighed, leaning his head back.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase._

"It's not fair! Why do you have such an influence on me?" Yami yelled into the darkness.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have, all of me. _

Duke stood at the top of the stairs, listening to Yami. "Why did you come back anyway, Kaiba?" He muttered bitterly. "He didn't get over you until recently. Now you had to come back! He still has feelings for you, and you keep throwing him away."_  
_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light, now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, your voice has chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase._

Yami leant his head back against the wall. Tears were streaming freely down his face.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me.  
_

"YOU CAME BACK," Yami screamed into the darkness, in a hysterical state, "BUT WHERE ARE YOU NOW! YOU'RE STILL GOING TO LEAVE ME. You're going to leave me……"

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I've held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me._

The unknown presence stepped out of the shadows and wrapped his arms around Yami. "I'm right here." He whispered, "And I'm not leaving you again. Not unless someone kills me. I'm staying with you Yami."

Yami looked up, straight into blue eyes. "Why?" He hiccupped.

"I made a mistake before. But I want to try and make it better. Letting you go was an accident."

"Accidents happen Kaiba." Spat Duke's scornful voice. "And now it comes down to you Yami. Him or me? Who will make you happier?"

Mog: I'm so sorry for the shortness!

Replies:

Crimson Eyed Dragon: What do you think he'll do now? You and Desi rock major ass. Keep on rocking!

Hakudoshi-chan: Of course he still likes Kaiba! Otherwise this story has nothing to go on.

Demon of Sunrise: It is tough to have to choose between a loved one and your dream. But there will be some good come from this. Sorry it took so long.


End file.
